


Boyfriend

by ashighasalways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, But not in an unhealthy way, M/M, Past Abuse, it all works out, kinda past abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashighasalways/pseuds/ashighasalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet inspired in the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd because it's too short to bother her

Cas had a jerk for a boyfriend. Michael wasn't a beater because he couldn't lift a pound, but he was a toxic son of a bitch nevertheless. The guy controlled every aspect of his life, from the way he dressed -- _"Hey Cas, what's up with the tight jeans? Last time I checked you hated them" "I am not fond of them, but hate is a really hard word. Besides, Michael said they look nice on me"--_ to what he ate -- _"Fries?" "Michael says they are unhealthy, so no thank you"_ \--, and the only reason his aquaintances were not controlled too was because that was an alert for Cas; like all the other things weren't red flags.

They were at Charlie's birthday when he first said something. The red-haired girl had decided they were going to the karaoke bar, and settled any discussion saying it was her birthday. It was after a few shots that the brunet started to spill.

"I'm moving in with Michael next week" he told Dean on the next stool

"Really? That's great dude!"

"Yeah, not so much" he said with a sigh. "Guy's got the looks, and charms, but he never listens, and says you're all bad for me" he continued after another round, his tongue slipping a little. "Said my bees are stupid."

"Dude, you should leave him. Period"

"I got nobody else, y'know? Guy's an ass, but nobody would care about me like he does. If I leave him, I will end up alone."

"He told you that, right? Stay here" Dean got up from the stool and walked to the stage, followed by the drunk gaze of his best friend. He said a few words to the music guy, and got up with a mic in hand.

"This one righ'ere is for my- Cas" he said while he waited for the music. A powerful guitar sounded, and he started singing, looking to the guy in the eye.

 _"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your boyfriend!_  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one!  
Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend!"

He could see the realization dawning in those blue eyes, and then the smile forming. It wouldn't be that easy; Cas had been a really long time with the douche, but Dean would be there for him, and it would all work out. He was sure of it.


End file.
